Je n'attendais que vous
by spidi
Summary: FIC FINIE!une dispute et c’est toute une vie qui est remise en question…


  
Alors celle là, tu risques de la trouver très fleur bleu parce qu'elle est très fleur bleu…Je sais pas trop comment j'ai fait, mais y a quasiment que ça ! Comme pour threads, je te conseille de ne pas lire cette fic avant d'avoir vu l'épisode du vendredi 5 juillet ! A moins de vouloir connaître à l'avance certaines infos… En tout cas, le mieux pour toi, c'est de lire le petit roman que j'ai rédigé ci-dessous, tout y est expliqué. Alors, tout ce qui me reste à dire c'est Bonne Lecture ! 

TITRE : **Je n'attendais que vous** (ou une vie à t'attendre, j'aime bien aussi ) AUTEUR : Speedy 

E-MAIL : spidigonzoulyahoo.fr

GENRE : Romance exclusivement

SAISONS : 7 et 8 ( du moins, ce que j'en sais… )

RESUME : une dispute et c'est toute une vie qui est remise en question…

DISCLAMER : Rien à moi, pas de sous, tout à MGM…comme toujours (malheureusement)

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Alors bon, je vais avoir pas mal de choses à dire. Au début, j'ai écrit cette fic parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui pourrait bien se passer entre Sam et Jack après l'épisode « Threads ». Comme pour beaucoup d'entre nous qui ont lu le résumé de cet épisode, enfin je pense, je me pose pas mal de questions : Que doit-on attendre de ce zode ? Jack va-t-il se lancer ? (s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plait….éè ) Si c'est le cas, comment pourrait réagir Sam ? Enfin, vous voyez le topo… Alors je me suis mise à rédiger le dialogue que vous lirez ensuite, sans description, brut. Et contrairement à ce que pourrait faire penser le titre principal, ce n'est pas garou qui m'a inspiré. En fait, il faut comprendre que la plupart des histoires que j'ai écrites sont très « personnelles », parce que c'est ce que je ressens, l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis, qui priment, même parfois avant la série…Et puis, il y a la musique, de tous genres, de tous pays…Même si je n'y fais quasiment jamais référence, elle est très présente. Quand j'écris, la plupart du temps je m'enferme dans ma chambre, avec la BO de « Gladiator » dans l'ordi ; elle me met dans l'ambiance…Cette fois, j'ai pris mes idées de beaucoup d'artistes : David Charvet (je te dédie), Jenifer (je me souviens plus du titre), Evanescence ( my immortal), Rock Voisine (tant pis), Cabrel (l'encre de tes yeux)…Et puis, mon esprit, bien sûr…

Mais ce qu'il faut principalement savoir de l'histoire suivante, c'est que je l'ai d'abord écrite avec mon cœur, pour lancer un message d'espoir ( même si au début, ça semble très mal parti…)…C'est pour cela que je vous demande d'être indulgents.

DEDICACE : Comme j'ai voulu le faire comprendre au dessus, c'est une fic différente que j'ai rédigée, sans véritable raison.

Alors, je dédie cette histoire à tous ceux que j'aime. Et enfin, à tous ceux qui dépriment, qui se sentent seuls…

Merci à tous et bonne lecture (enfin !)

Muette derrière sa porte d'entrée, elle refusait de lui ouvrir. A quoi bon ? Pour qu'il lui dise encore qu'ils étaient des « amis » ? Pour qu'il la réconforte et que, elle, se sente encore plus mal au final ? Non, elle était déjà assez déprimée comme ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa présence pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans le désespoir et la colère. Ces derniers jours, il l'avait suffisamment fait souffrir en lui cachant la vérité…

J'ai bien vu que vous m'en vouliez….Dit-il.

Elle garda le silence, accrochée à sa poignée, des larmes coulants sur son visage.

…mais je dois vous dire quelque chose…quelque chose que j'aurais du dire bien avant…

Pourquoi insistait-il ? Elle avait pensé qu'il partirait si elle ne lui répondait pas.

Je voudrais…enfin, j'aimerais…

Vite, que cette torture se termine !

Sam, je ne veux pas que vous épousiez Pete.

Premier coup dur. Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait du mal entendre…Elle avait attendu ces mots avec un espoir insensé. Mais il avait toujours évité ce genre de phrases. Et aujourd'hui, alors que les choses allaient au plus mal, il prononçait ces paroles !

Je sais que vous m'entendez.

C'en était trop. Une colère désespérée s'insinua en elle. Elle pensait avoir déjà suffisamment souffert, mais là, il lui avait prouvé que la situation pouvait être encore pire. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, des larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues, et le gifla sans autre cérémonie. Mais ce geste ne la soulagea pas pour autant.

Comment osez vous venir ici pour exiger une chose pareille, après tout ce qui vient de se passer !

Sam…Commença-t-il, un peu déconcerté.

Non, il n'y a pas de Sam ! Il n'y a jamais eu de Sam!…Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici et de décréter qu'aujourd'hui, les choses vont évoluer parce c'est ce que vous souhaiteriez!…

Elle venait de lui crier toute sa frustration. Jack resta quelques instants interdis, semblant réaliser toute l'ampleur de ses actes. Puis, il fixa son regard, ses yeux pleins de détermination et de compassion.

Vous…vous avez raison…pardonnez moi. Cependant, les choses vont bien changer.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. S'était-elle trompée sur son compte ? Etait-il réellement stupide ?

Quoi ! Mais elles ont déjà changés Jack! Elles ont changés quand j'ai rencontré Pete ; elles ont changés quand je vous aie surpris avec Kerry Johnson ; elles ont changés quand mon père est mort…C'est là que j'ai compris ce que mon inconscient a voulu me monter dans le Prométhée : je mérite mieux ! Je mérite mieux qu'un homme qui fait tout pour m'ignorer !

Il parut blessé par ces derniers mots.

C'est faux…

Mais, elle était bien trop triste et en colère pour en tenir compte.

Quoi donc ? Que les choses aient déjà été modifiées ou que je mérite mieux ?

Je ne vous ignore pas…Sinon, je ne serais pas ici devant vous.

Il gardait un air calme, mais sa voix trahissait sa tristesse.

Et bien, il fallait y penser avant ! Continua-t-elle. Et dieu sait combien vous avez eu d'occasions de le faire…Cependant, rassurez vous ; ce ne sera pas à cause de Pete…

Le regard de Sam se voila, tandis que celui de Jack semblait interrogatif.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Il est parti ce matin…il est parti…

Cette fois, elle ne criait plus. Seule sa peine transparaissait en cet instant. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

Je suis désolé…dit-il d'un air sincère.

Elle le regarda un instant. Il semblait à son tour perdu et désespéré. Elle aurait du se réjouir de cette vengeance, mais en réalité, elle n'en ressentit qu'un profond malaise. Elle se tourna, face à la porte, posant quelques instants sa tête contre cette dernière pour calmer cet afflux d'émotions qui remontait en elle.

Laissez moi, allez vous en…je ne veux plus souffrir…je n'en peux plus…J'ai pris une décision : vous aurez ma démission sur votre bureau demain…murmura-t-elle.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire….Répondit d'une voix enrouée l'homme.

Elle se tourna et plongea son regard surpris dans le sien, pour tenter de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais il baissa la tête, fixant quelques instants le sol.

J'ai quitté le SGC…

Deuxième coup dur.

Quoi ?

J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me permette de partir à la retraite. Je crois que je l'ai mérité…Et puis, je ne suis pas très doué pour prendre les bonnes décisions…

Cette fois, c'est lui qui capta le regard de la jeune femme, qui comprit à quel point il se sentait triste et coupable. Son cœur se serra. Toute la colère qu'elle avait eu contre lui n'était pas suffisante pour qu'elle souhaite le perdre.

On a besoin de vous à la base, pour les missions, tenta-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il immédiatement, avec un sourire mélancolique. Vous savez, je vous ai observé…vous êtes un très bon colonel ; vous n'avez plus rien à apprendre.

Et Kinsey ? Si vous partez, plus personne ne pourra l'empêcher de fermer le SGC.

J'ai fait placer Kerry à la tête du SGC. C'est quelqu'un de fiable et elle déteste Kinsey au moins autant que moi.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il paraissait soudain si accablé.

Jack…l'armée est toute vôtre vie, vous êtes à l'apogée de votre carrière, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

A son tour, il la fixa. De ses yeux noisette, il balaya l'ensemble de son visage, comme pour tenter d'imprimer à jamais cette image dans sa mémoire. Puis, il sourit. Un sourire en coin, tendre et si triste à la fois.

Parce que figurez vous que pendant un instant, j'ai cru que je pourrais avoir une nouvelle vie. J'ai cru que je pourrais oublier les années de souffrances, les échecs, les personnes que j'aimais et que j'ai perdu, auprès de la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Pendant un instant, Kerry m'a convaincu…

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe en Sam. Alors Kerry comptait réellement pour Jack…

Kerry…murmura-t-elle pour elle même, en baissant la tête.

Oui. Et c'est cela que je venais vous annoncer. Je l'ai compris après que vous soyez parti de chez moi. Kerry s'est approchée et m'a dit : « Jack, tu peux la rejoindre, elle n'attend que ça. Quitte ton statut de militaire, dirige le SGC en tant que civil et tu pourras être avec elle. ». Enfin quelque chose dans ce goût là… Alors, pendant les jours qui ont suivis, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis mis à croire à cet espoir totalement fou. Malgré la peur et les interdis, malgré l'incertitude, malgré le malheur et les adversaires, j'ai voulu pour une fois y croire…Mais, j'avais tort…

Elle releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand avouait-il ses sentiments, ses faiblesses aussi spontanément ? Mais plus que cela encore, elle comprenait à présent que c'était pour elle qu'il partait. Cette confidence lui serra le cœur : d'un côté, elle était heureuse de ce sacrifice, mais de l'autre, sa douleur lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait subis et cela était encore trop présent pour être mis à l'écart.

Vous rendez vous seulement compte de ce que vous me demander et combien je souffre ?

Elle capta son regard.

Vous savez, pendant des années, j'ai ressenti le même espoir que vous et puis, au fur et mesure, il a été étouffé par la réalité, par les circonstances, par l'indifférence que vous me portiez…

Ne croyez pas cela…mais je ne pouvais pas…

Je le sais, le coupa-t-elle avec douceur. Du moins, je le savais et puis le temps, les souffrances ont finis par me faire douter, puis oublier…

Et il y a eu Pete…

Et il y a eu Kerry !

Je croyais que…je croyais…bégaya-t-il

M'avoir perdu ? Continua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Elle posa sur lui un regard à la fois triste et attendri.

Vous ne m'avez jamais perdu…le départ de Pete en est la preuve…

Elle hésita quelques instants, sentant les larmes revenir à l'assaut.

Je…je vous ai toujours attendu…

Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Pas autant que moi….

Elle plongea ses yeux dans celui de l'homme.

Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles être si compliquées ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je n'en sais rien malheureusement, répondit-il. Sachez seulement que je ne vous forcerais jamais à quoi que ce soit. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra pour réfléchir à…ce que mon départ implique…Mais je comprendrais si vous décidiez de m'éviter, de m'ignorer. Après tout, je crois l'avoir bien mérité.

Un sourire plein d'amertume se dessina sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi franc, aussi ouvert.

Doucement, il recula, tout en la fixant.

Quoi que vous décidiez, je serais là, si vous en ressentez le besoin…

Puis, il baissa les yeux et se tourna.

Plus que jamais, ils sentirent tous deux un immense vide s'installer dans leur cœur…

_J'ai jamais voulu dire je t'aime_

Quand c'est pas vrai c'est pas la peine 

_Laisse moi un peu de temps_

_Tu sauras un jour qui je suis vraiment_

_Toute la place que tu prends_

_Je te dédie_

_Mon âme à dieu ; mes larmes aux yeux_

_Je te dédie_

_Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux_

_Je te dédie_

_Mes larmes aux yeux ; ce que j'ai de mieux _

_Mes larmes aux yeux_

_Je te guiderais dans le noir_

_Mais je me perdrais si tu pars_

_J'ai plus le cœur à faire semblant_

_Alors prends la main que je te tends_

_Je suis prêt maintenant _

_Je te dédie_

_Mon âme à dieu ; mes larmes aux yeux_

_Je te dédie_

_Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux_

_Je te dédie_

_Mes larmes aux yeux ; ce que j'ai de mieux_

_Mes larmes aux yeux_

_Je sais ça m'a pris longtemps_

_J'aurais du le dire avant_

_C'est pour le meilleur_

_Le passé devant_

_Toi mon ange ; mon étoile_

_Tu m'as fait oublier le mal_

_Comme un trait sur le passé_

_Je vois ma vie recommencer_

_Je te dédie…Je te dédie…_

_Je te dédie_

_Mon âme à dieu ; mes larmes aux yeux_

_Je te dédie_

_Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux_

_Je te dédie_

_Mes larmes aux yeux, ce que j'ai de mieux_

_Mes larmes aux yeux_

_Mes larmes aux yeux, Mes larmes aux yeux ;Des larmes aux yeux ; ce que j'ai de mieux _

_Des larmes aux yeux_

_Je te dédie…_

----------------------------

Le banquet en son honneur venait juste de commencer. Cette soirée lui été dédiée, pour service rendu à la nation américaine. De son ancien Général, il avait reçu une médaille pour son héroïsme. Il avait fallu qu'il prononce un discours devant tout ce beau monde, mais il avait entendu également ceux élogieux de tous ses collègues, présents pour l'occasion. Bien que souriant, rien ne réussissait à égailler son cœur. La personne qu'il attendait le plus n'était pas venue et ça, rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier.

Pour se changer les idées, il discutait près du buffet avec Daniel et Teal'c, sa troisième coupe de champagne à la main. Alors qu'il faisait une remarque désobligeante à son ami archéologue, son regard se posa sur la femme qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la salle.

Pendant un court instant, son esprit se vida, son cœur cessa de battre une fraction de secondes. Tout le monde fit silence, comme si chacun connaissait l'importance de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ; tout ce que cela signifiait pour lui, pour elle, pour eux…

Sans bien s'en apercevoir, il posa son verre sur la table près de laquelle il discutait il y avait encore quelques minutes. Parmi la foule qui se préparait à danser sur la piste, il fixait ce regard bleu océan qu'il admirait depuis tant d'années, en silence. Il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir ce regard après leur dernière discussion il y avait plusieurs mois de cela. Pour lui, cela avait paru une éternité.

Les lumières se tamisèrent pour laisser place à une musique envoûtante.

Toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Son expression, après un temps d'hésitation, se changea en un sourire d'abord timide, puis ému. Il prit cela comme un signe et se lança à travers la foule qui était autant de tortures pour son esprit ; car à chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait derrière des épaules ou une tête, il avait peur de découvrir qu'elle n'avait été qu'une brève illusion, une hallucination fabriquée de tout pièce par son cerveau encore fragile. Mais ce n'était pas une vision, il en était sûr.

Plus il se rapprochait, et plus il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et dans son estomac. Elle était là, juste là, à quelques mètres de lui. Alors il avançait, il écartait, il bousculait presque…Et puis, elle apparut…

Elle était bien là, juste cachée derrière cette foule qui s'était mise à danser, bercée par cette douce ambiance.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit encore davantage lorsqu'il se dégagea enfin. Un instant, comme tant de fois auparavant, ils se fixèrent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, de la trouver belle, même si leurs habits respectifs de militaires lui donnait une sensation désagréable, vestige de ces habitudes qui ne veulent jamais vous quitter. Mais aujourd'hui, il était libre, ils étaient libres tous les deux. Il avait quitté ses chaînes pour elle, pour eux…

Il avait pourtant fallu que ce soit une autre femme qui lui fasse réaliser à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, à quel point il avait peur de la voir partir dans les bras d'un autre. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa place, il aimait son boulot, il aimait sa situation de Général, même s'il ronchonnait souvent. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'est à quel point une carrière est dérisoire face aux sentiments si puissants et insaisissables qui l'unissaient à elle. Plutôt être torturé éternellement par Ba'âl que de vivre sans Sam…

Sortant de sa contemplation, il lui sourit puis inclina avec noblesse sa tête dans une parfaite imitation de son ami Teal'c. Il vit son sourire s'agrandir alors qu'il captait à nouveau son regard.

Madame…êtes vous accompagnée ?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'elle rentrait dans son jeu.

Non…non, pas du tout, murmura-t-elle.

Cela est-il possible ? Comment un homme peut-il résister à un tel charisme ?

J'avoue que je souhaiterais ardemment en connaître la réponse…Dit-elle avec un léger ton mélancolique. Pourquoi cette question ?

Et bien, en réalité, je vous avouerais que j'ai remarqué votre présence dès l'instant où vous avez pénétré dans cette salle. Votre…beauté m'a coupé le souffle, dit-il d'un air sérieux pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

Elle baissa les yeux quelques instants, flattée et à la fois troublée par cette déclaration si inhabituelle de l'homme en face d'elle. Lui même s'étonna de sa soudaine franchise.

Ou alors attendez vous peut-être quelqu'un ?

Elle le fixa plus intensément.

En réalité, oui…Oui j'attends quelqu'un…depuis longtemps à vrai dire…

Il l'observa à son tour, sentant résonner dans sa tête chacune de ses paroles.

Et bien, peut-être est-il enfin arrivé ?…

Son regard se fit plus doux tandis que celui de la jeune femme tentait de cacher son émotion.

M'accorderez vous tout de même cette danse ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle hésita puis sourit.

Oui, je vous l'accorde…Répondit-elle en posant à son tour sa main dans la sienne.

Comme un adolescent à son premier rendez vous, Jack était très nerveux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas invité une femme à danser. Et puis, cette dernière n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Sam…

Avec douceur, il entoura son bras autour de ses hanches, entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens et commença à entraîner sa partenaire. Au contact de ses mains, elle frissonna. Il sourit pour lui même. La musique les entraînaient dans un monde où leurs esprits pouvaient vagabonder. Chacun de leur mouvement, chaque frôlement lui semblait si inattendu et à la fois délicieux. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment…

Au début, leurs gestes avaient été hésitants puis doucement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement. Elle avait hésité à accepter son offre. Méritait-il qu'elle succombe aussi rapidement à ses attentes ?

Elle était venue dans le but de se réconcilier avec lui et peut-être…oui, peut-être…plus ? Mais elle voulait le faire attendre, qu'il ressente ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il rejetait ses sous entendus, ses déclarations muettes…Après tout, _elle_ l'attendait depuis si longtemps…Elle avait tant souffert en silence. Lui aussi, elle en était sure à présent mais malgré tout, il avait toujours semblé si insensible, si détaché…

Pourtant, bien que ses intentions avait été de ne pas trop le satisfaire dans ses attentes dès le premier soir, elle n'avait pu résister aux regards qu'il lui avait lancé lors de leur « petit jeu ».

Alors, elle se laissait maintenant bercer, dans les bras si réconfortants de cet homme qu'elle aimait. Bercer par la musique, par la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps, par ses battements de cœur que son souffle régulier tentait d'apaiser.

Et puis, lentement, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là, sa tête posée sur son torse. Alors, il ferma les yeux et il lui sembla que rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux.

Penché sur son oreille, il lui murmura que jamais plus elle n'aurait à l'attendre, car il ne comptait plus jamais la quitter. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, pour finalement se mêler à celle du visage de l'homme qui l'embrassait à présent.

De deux êtres blessés par la vie, il ne restait que cette entité prête à affronter l'avenir.

Ils étaient seuls, dans cette perspective de monde qui s'ouvrait enfin à eux, dans ce futur qui avait semblé si improbable. Malgré les craintes, malgré les années et les défis, malgré les souffrances et les dissimulations, ces deux êtres étaient encore là, à attendre.

A attendre leur vie, à attendre leur heure. Parce qu'Il ne serait plus jamais seul ; parce qu'Elle n'aurait plus jamais froid.

Parce que l'amour est inconcevable sans tristesse ni joie. Parce que lorsqu'on croit que la vie n'en vaut plus la peine, quelqu'un vient toujours illuminer notre chemin. Parce qu'il ne faut jamais cesser de croire, d'espérer et de rêver…pour ne jamais perdre ce qui fait de nous des Hommes, des êtres passionnés…

FIN

: Je suppose que Jacob succombe dans l'épisode « Threads ». C'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais il fallait bien quelque chose de grave pour que Sam soit dans l'état d'esprit que je souhaitais pour elle…Dslée…( é è )


End file.
